Currently, in most software development processes and development works using tools used in software application development, developers need to perform source code operations for realizing business logic upon receiving instructions from a demand issuer (e.g., business clients, staff, etc.) or a software designer, and need to prepare all functions of database input/output (I/O), hardware control, operating system control, and security management required to realize such business logic for each unit module of the software application.